Because of you
by Chirly19
Summary: otro song fic! Yuaki... este es mas triste Aki cuenta una parte de su vida al reecontrarse con Yusei despues de 8 años. tambien recomiendo la cancion jeje


**Hola! Aquí con un songfic drama ya que es uno de mis generos favoritos**

**Muy triste me dolioooo muchísimo escribirlo de verdad… fue como un golpe para mi Yuaki pero ya enserio mas sufrimiento para Akii! Juju si soy cruel… ahora a leer**

**disclamer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni la cancion "Because of you" de After School... es lo mejor que he escuchado tan pegajosa y con una letra muy linda!**

* * *

><p><em>"Yo nunca olvido, chico<em>

_Yo nunca olvido, chico"_

8 años habían pasado y creo que era el momento de regresar, quería ver el rostro del que me había enamorado por primera vez, decirle cuanto lo quería y extrañaba.

Y así empezó mi historia…

Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, 8 años lejos de mis amigos pero solo físicamente porque siempre estábamos en contacto por esos excelentes medios de comunicación.

_"No sé cuantos años han pasado ya desde nuestra separación_

_Cuando pienso en ti, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer_

_¿Por qué te extraño hoy más que nunca?_

_El sonido de la lluvia afuera de mi ventana, estremece mi corazón"_

-¿Se va a casar? – **una palabra tan solo una significaba el final de todo, la perdida de la felicidad de aquella persona que tan solo se había ido para cumplir sus sueños, algo muy importante pero a la vez había perdido algo a cambio y ahora era mas que seguro.**

Casar… como un cristal que se rompe mi corazón se había quebrantado en mil pedazos….

**Si regresar pero ya demasiado tarde, realizar un largo viaje solo para recibir esa noticia poco agradable, no podía culpar a nadie ni a ella si así es el destino, ¿debería aceptarlo? Tal vez pero pronto te podrás arrepentir. **

Ni siquiera lo he visto y ya creo que verlo en brazos de otra mujer me dolería muchísimo más, esperar el día de mañana para nuestro encuentro pero no será ese perfecto reencuentro que todos los días planeaba e imaginaba.

**Ahora te arrepientes de haber entregado tu corazón y cariño pero quien iba a saber que el destino seria tan cruel para ti. **

_"No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón_

_No debí haberte retenido_

_¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?"_

No tomo mucho para que el sol saliera y anunciara que hoy seria el día en que le vería, ¿como podía asumirlo?, ¿que debería decirle?.. Las horas pasaron mas rápido que otras veces como si fuera cosa de la vida burlándose de mí, aproximando ese minuto en que le vería a los ojos, a esos ojos en los que tanto había confiado.

Allí estaba sentada y esperando su llegada, no estaba sola mis amigos también le esperaban, no solo sería mi reencuentro con él sino el de todos.

**Que podías hacer estaba a pocos metros cerca de ti saludando a sus amigos que hace tiempo no veía, lo viste y tu respiración se detuvo como si hubieras muerto y resucitado con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que te ha regalado ¿Qué harás devolverle esa sonrisa, aunque sea falsa? Porque en realidad no estas feliz. **

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, que aun…. ¿Lo amo? Porque simplemente no puedo olvidarlo, olvidar esos sentimientos por el.

Las cosas han cambiado y como algo irreal, allí estaba la mujer que me lo arrebató en mi ausencia, como quise ahorcarla al verla tan apegada a él, pero… no podría hacer eso, yo me fui y no le pude decir lo que sentía ahora estoy en el rincón de los ignorados y queriendo regresar el tiempo.

_"Siempre traté de ser tu única rosa, ¿lo sabías?"_

_Mi corazón ahora está roto y he llegado al final del amor_

_(Mis lágrimas caen mojando mis secos labios)_

_¿Qué hago ahora? no puedo olvidarte"_

Diablos!, de verdad quería matar a esa mujer no lo dejaba solo por un momento apenas y lo salude con un simple –hola, como estas… y un apretón de manos. Eso es tonto yo esperaba algo más, aunque charlamos tan solo un rato yo no podía articular las palabras vamos ¡no te comportes como una adolescente! Fue una simple conversación corta entre amigos. Que decepción estaba sintiendo.

**No es tarde para decirle lo que sientes aunque por otra parte ya sea tarde para que estén juntos como lo deseabas, no puedes quedarte callada sin decirle lo mucho que lo amas no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error del pasado, el quedarte callada.**

Regrese a mis recuerdos solo quería recordarte a ti.

_"Por ti también lloré mucho_

_Por ti también reí mucho_

_Por ti creí en el amor_

_Por ti, por ti perdí todo_

_Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante_

_El mundo sin ti_

_Estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo_

_Destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me Olvidaste?"_

Es momento de preguntarte no quiero quedarme callada y con la gran duda de que hubiera pasado si estuviéramos juntos, sentía que se había olvidado de mí que nunca había existido algo entre nosotros, ¿Qué paso con aquella noche en que nos despedimos? Acaso fue una mentira…

**Es mejor alejarse de los otros salir un momento a ver esa bella noche, hablar cómodamente para luego sin siquiera predecirlo soltar esas palabras que tanto habías retenido por años. **

-Te amo… -

**Simple pero sincero dos palabras que dejan sorprendido a cualquiera y muchísimo más si no lo habías ocultado después de tanto tiempo. **

_"Estuviste en silencio por un rato_

_Y sólo me miraste_

_Tu temblorosa mirada_

_Y esa incómoda sonrisa_

_Que hablaba de ruptura"_

¿Hice bien o no?, hay estaba ambos con la mirada al suelo no podía soportarlo mas….

_"No debí haber amado, no debí haber entregado mi corazón_

_No debí haberte retenido_

_¿Por qué estoy tan sola y adolorida de este modo?"_

-yo también…. – deseaba que dijera, lo que quería escuchar – Te amé. – Espera es pasado ¿que pasa con el presente? ¿Acaso me olvidaste ya no me quieres? O nunca lo hiciste

-Pero creo que ahora es muy tarde – Note que miraba adentro, es ella, la otra mujer que ahora amas no puedo entenderlo, eso me llena de ira ¿Por qué?

- ¡No creo que sea tarde! – No puedo contralarme es muy difícil asumirlo yo quiero estar contigo.

_"Cuando me miraste y me dijiste que te ibas_

_Me trataste como si estuviera loca_

_Es difícil, chico, ve más despacio_

_No puedo evitar llorar en silencio"_

Aunque sea tarde para ti para mi no es tarde para abrir mis brazos y darte ese beso que tanto deseaba, sentir tus labios y saber que me correspondías.

_"Por que quiero quedarme a tu lado_

_Mi amor es real, quiero volver a cuando estaba contigo"_

Tus ojos estaban puestos en mí, hay supe que…. No puedo ni pensarlo.

**Piensas correr, huir otra vez ahora tienes un motivo para hacerlo, vete antes de que ellos noten lo mucho que te duele verlo y ver que no será parte de tu futuro, ni tu presente como nunca lo fue en tu pasado. **

_"Por ti también lloré mucho_

_Por ti también reí mucho_

_Por ti creí en el amor_

_Por ti, por ti perdí todo_

_Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante_

_El mundo sin ti_

_Estropeaste mi corazón, aplastaste mi orgullo_

_Destrozaste mi corazón, ¿por qué me olvidaste?"_

_…_

_…._

_Se que ahora a pasado tiempo pero yo aun…_

_"Te extraño, te necesito_

_En mis sueños aun estoy contigo_

_Te extraño (te extraño), te necesito (te necesito)_

_Regresa el tiempo, quiero besarte otra vez, mi chico_

_Mi corazón duele tanto y soportarlo es difícil_

_¿Dónde estás y qué haces?_

_Realmente lloré demasiado_

_No puedo vivir sin ti_

_Vuelve a mi, no me dejes"_

Y Ahora que ya no estas recuerdo lo mucho que….

_"Por ti también lloré mucho_

_Por ti también reí mucho_

_Por ti creí en el amor_

_Por ti, por ti perdí todo_

_Es realmente opresivo, sofocante, asfixiante_

_El mundo sin ti_

_Estropeó mi corazón, aplastó mi orgullo_

_Destrozó mi corazón, ¿por qué me olvidaste?"_

Parece un triste final pero soy feliz aunque no esté con el, saber que los dos estamos felices de habernos conocido y saber que llevamos una vida tranquila, no siempre como queríamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: de verdad podria ocurrir eso? u.u<strong>

**Yo: no lo creo pero tu tranquila que tambien voy a hacer uno para yusei tambien debeee sufrir como tú lo hiciste en este fic**

**Aki: si! n.n**

**Arigatoo por leer! _˄._˄'__**


End file.
